


Gary

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Gary remembers that Sara has tried to shoot him before and challenges her.





	Gary

Ava sits down on Sara’s bed and sighs. Sara sits next to her. 

“Gary has been following me everywhere. He’s so annoying. He’s like a toddler. He broke into my office and was looking through my desk. He said it was because he lost his fidget spinner.”

“Gary’s hilarious,” Sara says.

Ava shakes her head. “You don’t have to work with that guy five days every week. He eats my lunch if I leave it in the fridge, no matter how many labels I put on it. He taps his pen constantly. One time, he told me about his vomit for half an hour. I’ve seen him clipping his toenails at his desk before, and he looks at my computer and makes pointless conversation every time he walks past me.”

Sara laughs. “He’s that coworker, huh?”

“Ugh, let’s not talk about Gary,”

“Okay,” Sara says. She climbs on Ava’s lap and starts kissing her.

The door slams open and bounces off the wall. Sara looks around at Gary in the doorway. He’s pointing a gun at her.

“Get away from her, Lance! Agent Sharpe, hide behind me!”

“What the hell are you doing, Gary?” Ava yells. 

“I just remembered that she kidnapped me and threatened to shoot me!”

“Gary, stop pointing your gun at my girlfriend or I’ll shoot you for real!” Ava says. “Now!”

Gary slowly lowers the gun. Zari approaches him from behind and rips it out of his hand. 

“Sorry, Captain,” Zari says. “I tried to stop him.”

“Look, whatever Sara did, it was probably justified. I told you that the Legends are our friends now,” Ava explains. 

“But, boss, I just wanted to protect you,” Gary says. His lip shakes. 

“How did you only just remember that Sara threatened to shoot you? She and Ava have been dating for, like, a month now,” Zari says.

Gary looks mildly ashamed. “I just never realized Ava’s girlfriend was Captain Lance. I thought Sara was a different person.”

Ava rubs her forehead. Zari clicks open the gun chamber and stands next to Ava.

“Agent Sharpe, I was trying to take the ammo out of his gun, and it looks like he doesn’t have any,” Zari whispers.

“Yeah. I took it before I issued him that weapon. He’s never found out,” Ava says.

“Wise choice,” Sara says. 

Ava looks at Gary. He’s pulled a fidget spinner out of his pocket and is staring at it like he doesn’t know what to do. 

Ava looks away and sighs. “I’m trying to think of some kind of unpleasant duty to assign him for punishment.”

“Make him bring donuts to the next staff meeting,” Sara suggests. 

“I need something he can’t screw up,” Ava says. “I can’t even trust him to mop the floors. One time, I told him to take out the garbage, and I found him facedown in the dumpster crying.”

“Make him hand out employee of the month awards to everyone else,” Zari says. 

“I know,” Ava says. “He’s going to have to do surveillance on you guys. Would you just pretend not to notice him?”

She turns to Gary, who looks like a scolded toddler. She smiles at him. “Gary, I have a very special assignment for you. There’s an address I need you to surveil.”

He looks at Ava. 

“There’s a ship. I need you to follow all of their movements.”

Sara and Zari pretend to not be listening. Ava whispers something in Gary’s ear. He looks a little confused, but he nods anyway.

“Okay. I will start tomorrow,” he promises.

Sara looks at Zari. “Did Ava just dump responsibility for her worst employee on us?”

“We won’t even know he’s there,” Zari says. She turns around and sees Gary hit his head on the door and fall down. Somehow, his pants rip. He tries to stand up. 

“Thank you for taking care of him,” Ava says. 

“You sure you didn’t just want an excuse to watch us?” Sara teases her.

“If I wanted to know your every movement, I would not assign Gary to you.”

Sara smiles at Ava. “I guess that’s true.”


End file.
